


To Cage a Bird

by TonyGrayson



Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, One Shot, Possessive Slade, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyGrayson/pseuds/TonyGrayson
Summary: The first time Slade inhaled that sweet heavenly scent, he knew he would make its source belong to him.The first time hesawthem, he knew he would kill anyone who would even dare to think of touching the omega.His omega to be.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734688
Comments: 22
Kudos: 203





	To Cage a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> New teaser!!!
> 
> This is something I really want to work more on. It will take some time, since I'm currently working on a Marvel story as well as the long version of "Royal Blue". 
> 
> Still, I hope you like this teaser.

The first time Slade inhaled that sweet heavenly scent, he knew he would make its source belong to him. It was like finding about something one never knew they needed but, after having it once, one could never again live without. 

With his keen olfaction of his wolf animus genes, he quickly tracked down the owner of the aroma, always on lookout for other possible predators. He had been exploring new and unclaimed territory. It was a rarity these days, but the place was not exactly accessible besides being practically hidden. Still, that did not mean he would be alone in his pursuit. After all, he and his prey managed to get there. 

The first time he _saw_ the definition of beauty who was making him cross the line to his feral side, he knew he would kill anyone who would even dare to think of touching the omega. His omega to be. 

What a sight.

The omega was from a Sky clan judging by the small and elegant blue wings at the other's back. Such rarity. Alpha Sky dwellers were already an uncommon occurrence around Land territories, due to their usual high and mighty attitude and their lack of need to fly close to the ground. But an omega Sky dweller? He had never seen nor heard about anyone who had seen one before. 

The blue wings flapped gayly while the omega played by a water spring. Their olive skin shining like gold, the jet-black hair reflecting pretty blue tones, only outshined by the bright and big blue eyes surrounded by long and thick black lashes. The lips were pink and plump but not exaggeratedly, maintaining still a lovely cupids' bow. As common between Sky dwellers, they were wearing a tunic, a simple blue one, short enough for Slade to relish on some features of the omega's body, but loose enough for him to want to tear off such offending garment, so he could take in the rest.

So simple. So enthralling. So... _unmarked_.

How could an unmarked omega be flying freely around? What kind of guardian alpha allowed such thing? How could one be so irresponsible? 

The idea of the omega belonging to a careless flock made Slade want to growl of fury and howl of joy at the same time. It was because of the negligence that he got to meet his future mate, after all.

Oh, how the bird gracefully danced around the pool, followed by small chirping robins, making them laugh happily at them.

Slade had to be careful. A small mistake and the pretty bird would fly away to never be seen again. So, he stayed watchful, from afar, studying the omega as he concluded that this was not the first time they were there and, most likely, would not be the last.

Good. He had more time to prepare himself. It was not ideal that he had to wait, for he wanted to dig his fangs on the pretty golden neck, but he was known to be patient. 

And patient he would be.

***

And patient he was.

As he previously deduced, the water spring was his little bird's favorite spot. It was their secret place. A place to visit when they wished to relax, to play or even to cry. Little did the birdie know that the place was now known to another. As a bird animus the omega did not have a sense of smell as good as Slade's, so the latter was able to maintain himself hidden without alerting the former. 

Slade had waited far too long, but it payed off. The other times the omega came to the place, they would rarely stay put. Would rarely keep their feet on the ground for long. Always so lively. Always so happy. Today was different. Today the pretty bird's heart was hurt. 

One day, Slade would rip apart the one who made his omega cry. But today he would have to take advantage of the situation. He would have to hurt the omega, just a little more, before he could make it all better and keep them from harm.

The energy of the robin animus was too low for his omega be able to keep themselves in the air. They sat on the rocks by the pool, close to the spring waterfall, their back to the forest. Too perfect a spot. 

Slade stalked, never louder than what the noise of the falling waters and the omega's sobs would allow. He got closer and closer. A shriek was heard, possibly from one of the robins, making the omega lift their head from their arms and knees. Slade attacked.

They both fell into the pool, disorienting the bird enough so Slade could trap him well. The omega trashed and screamed as Slade brought them to the surface. He gently shushed them while he laid them on their stomach, Slade's weight pinning them down to the ground. They continued to cry, to plead, to attempt to get free. Slade could only promise that everything would be okay. He would make it better. Never again would the bird need to worry. He would make them his mate, he would take them to his home where they would have his pups. If anyone thought about hurting them, he would destroy them. He would also punish those who already did so.

The omegas clothes were ripped apart. The olive skin a much better hue for his eyes to feast on. He had to prepare the bird a little bit first, for their panic did not help them produce the sweet omega slick. Although Slade had never claimed a mate before, he was well experienced in the act of mating, and soon the bird's cries were mixed with moans of pleasure. He then entered them with a long slow slide as they gasped at the new sensation. Slade was gentle, he was patient, he was slow at first. He knew that it would be easier to mark the omega, if he were so, if he made them enjoy it enough for the bonding gland to get stimulated. He tried different angles until a loud delicious moan came from the omega's throat. He then sped up. For a moment, with all the ecstasy of the pleasure coming from his senses, the touches, the smells, the sounds, Slade may have given into his feral side. He still needed to _taste_ , but he was saving it for last. He felt himself start locking into place. He took the bird into his hand so they would be even more stimulated. The closer they came together, the stronger the bond. Slade locked. The bird screamed and clenched on Slade, making it all even tighter, and Slade screamed himself before he sunk his fangs on the pulsing gland of the pretty neck. It was like another climax had hit him, stronger than any one before. The divine nectar going down his throat as his seed was still unloading inside his mate.

The omega went limp, still connected to him. Slade licked the wound that healed quickly due to his alpha saliva. He gently laid them both on the ground, caressing his mate, making again promises of a safe and happy life. This time the omega was relaxed, this time they were purring. They were bonded, now. The little bird was his. 

As the next moments went by, Slade just _knew_ he would soon have one or more pups. 

He would finally have a family pack.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm thinking of making this story about an extremely possessive Slade who would burn the world for his mate, and a family of bats and birds desperate to get their robin back.
> 
> I'll be happy to know what you think :) (if you are up to it XD no pressure)


End file.
